Wedding Day
by Cabenson82
Summary: The day that Liv and Alex have been waiting for is finally here. This is the first day of the rest of their lives.
1. Wedding Day

_**Once again this was written a while back but it's worth sharing. Hope you enjoy and review**_

* * *

Liv stood on the balcony looking out over the water. This was it. This was the start of her new life. She smiled as she raised her face up to the sun and reveled in the feel of its warmth wash over her skin.

"So are you sure you're ready for this? There is still time for us to hop a train and get out of here." Abbie teased as she handed Liv a cup of coffee and sunk down into the chair next to her."I can't believe this day is finally here. It feels like you guys have been planning this wedding forever."

Elliot sat down next to Abbie and kicked his feet up on the rail. "It only feels like that because these two danced around each other for year before finally manning up and confessing their love for one another."

Liv turned around and stared at her two best friends. "Remind me again why I asked you two to stand up for me again? You're supposed to be helping me get ready and so far this morning all you've both done is ragged on me." under her breath as she walked away she said loud enough for her friends to hear her "I knew I should have asked Casey and Finn"

"Hey!" they both yelled and jumped up to chase Liv into the room. Time to start getting ready. Today was the day she married the love of her life.

* * *

Alex was already up and in the shower when Serena knocked on her door to check on her. "You think she's excited about today or something?" she laughed as Casey was helping to set up some snacks. The girls were about to have their nails, hair and makeup done so Alex was trying to be ready for her when she got there.

"Serena will you go find my robe for me? I'm pretty sure I left it laying on the bed when I came in here." Alex called out from the shower "I can't believe this day is finally here! This is the day I become Mrs. Alexandra Benson."

"You're not going with Cabot-Benson?" Casey asked as she sat on the bathroom counter sipping her coffee and flipping through Alex' ipod looking for the wedding day playlist they had made to get them pumped up while they got ready.

Popping her head out she smiled at Casey and Serena as she walked back in. " I haven't told Liv yet but I've decided to just go with Benson. I want everyone to know that I'm hers and she's mine. I'll still use Cabot for work but other then that you can both just think of me as Mrs. Benson."

"OH! Here it is! Damn Alex, how the hell did our playlist end up mixed with another playlist?" Casey asked as she jumped off the counter and started singing and dancing to the beginning of "Going to the Chapel". Before you knew it all three girls were singing and dancing to the music.

* * *

Liv stood infront of the mirror looking at herself and fusing with her bangs. It was last minute but she loved the way it looked and for the life of her couldn't remember why she'd let it grow out for as long as she had. Alex was going to be shocked but she knew it would be a welcomed change. She couldn't wait to see the look on her brides face as she came walking towards her in her white dress. They both agreed that they wanted something laid back and still traditional so a beach wedding it was. Fixing the buttons at her wrist she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Liv had waited for this day her whole life, to marry the woman of her dreams and start the journey to their new life together.

"Hey Liv here's your boutonniere." Abbie said walking into the room looking down to make sure her own boutonniere was sitting right. "Is this thing on straight? Holy shit what happened to your hair?!" she almost stabbed herself in the chest with the end of the pin.

Smiling Liv ran her fingers through her hair. "I've missed this and I know Alex loves my hair like this. I got to thinking about our wedding pictures and this is how I want to remember this day. One day we're going to be showing these pictures to our children and grandchildren. You know you love it too Carmichael."

"Oh I do love it, it was just a shock to see it cause I know when I left you an hour ago your hair was down to your shoulders." Abbie said as she pinned the purple orchid onto Liv's chest. "I love how this color pops against your skin"

Liv and Abbie stood side by side and looked at themselves in the mirror. Both women wore white oxford shirts with white linen pants and bare feet. The flowers adding just a pop of color to there outfit. Not only were they comfortable but they looked smoking hot. Abbie had a wicked grin on her face as she thought about how Connie was going to react to seeing her like this.

"Where is El? Is he already?" Liv asked as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. "You have the rings Ab's?" at Abbie's nod the smile returned to Liv's face "Well in that case lets go have ourselves a wedding."

* * *

Casey zipped up the back of Alex dress and fixed the slight train. "Alex, Liv is going to die when she sees you in this dress. You look amazing." Casey started to tear up and Serena handed her a tissue and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"You know its not to late to turn this into a double wedding girls." Alex teased as she spotted Serena stealing a kiss.

"Oh no, for one thing our parents aren't here and two this is yours and Liv's day. We will not be stealing your spotlight." Serena stated as she helped Alex put on her veil.

Opting against the big heavy wedding gown Alex wore a beautiful white strapless goddess dress that hugged her curves and instead of washing her out made her stand out. It didn't hurt that she was able to lightly tan before the wedding and had a healthy glow to match the smile that seemed to be glued on her face. Casey and Serena were in matching gowns but without the slight beading that Alex' dress had. As the girls talked there was a knock at the door. In popped the head of Alex' Uncle Bill.

"Alexandra Caroline Cabot your father would be so proud of you right now. You looking stunning my dear." Uncle Bill said taking Alex by the hand and and kissing her cheek. "It was a complete honor that you asked me to stand in for him today"

Alex started to tear up as she thought of her mother and father and once again wished that they could be there today. "Other than daddy I can't think of anyone I'd rather have give me away."

"In that case my dear girls lets get this show on the road. I know a certain police detective that is waiting to marry a certain ADA she's been after for years" Uncle Bill teased as he took Alex by the arm and started walking out of the room with Casey and Serena laughing and following them out.

* * *

Liv stood up at the front of the aisle with Abbie standing next to her and Elliot next to Abbie. This is it. Once the music starts Serena and Casey will come down the aisle then the music will change and Uncle Bill will be bringing Alex down to her. The first strains of the march started and Casey came down the aisle followed by Serena. Both looking breathtaking in their dresses. When the music changed to the wedding march everyone stood up and turned to face the end of the aisle. Liv almost swallowed her tongue when she saw Alex holding onto Uncle Bill's arm, Abbie bumped her to make her remember to breathe. That was her wife. This is the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with. As that thought crossed her mind Alex was standing in front of her, her uncle kissed her cheek and placed Alex' hand in Olivia's.

"Everyone please be seated. We are here today to witness this joyful union of Alexandra and Olivia in holy matrimony." Judge Elizabeth Donnelly spoke " Does anyone know of any reason these two should not be wed? I would like to remind you that one of our brides carries a gun and isn't afraid to use it." Donnelly winked at the girls as all the guests laughed. "Alexandra and Olivia have written there own vowels."

With a nod from Liz Alex looked deep into Liv's eyes " Olivia ever since that first day I walked into the 1-6 I knew there was something special about you. I would find silly reasons to come in just to see you. Over the years you became my best friend and I still kick myself for not realizing then that you were just as in love with me as I was with you. There is no doubt in my mind that today I not only marry my best friend but also make the final connection with my soulmate. I love you with all my heart Olivia" Alex said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Liv reached up and wiped her tears from her face.

When Liz nodded at Liv she squeezed Alex' hands " Alexandra when you first walked into my squad room I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on but then all we did was fight and I was just waiting for the revolving door for ADA's to spin you out. I am so glad that never happened. That first heated fight I knew I was in love. Anyone that could go toe to toe with me and still walk away on their own was a woman I had to know better. Not only did you become my best friend you became my family. You are the family I've waited my whole life for. I love you Alex with all my heart." Both girls were openly crying and staring into each others eyes.

"The rings" Liz took the rings from Abbie and handed Alex, Liv's ring. "Alexandra repeat after me. I, Alexandra Caroline Cabot take you Olivia Serena Benson to be my wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health for all of our days"

Alex slid the ring on Liv's finger and repeated after Liz. " I, Alexandra Caroline Cabot take you Olivia Serena Benson to be my wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health for all of our days"

Handing Liv Alex' ring she said "Olivia repeat after me. I, Olivia Serena Benson take you Alexandra Caroline Cabot to be my wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health for all of our days"

Liv slid Alex' ring onto her finger and repeated after Liz. "I, Olivia Serena Benson take you Alexandra Caroline Cabot to be my wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health for all of our days"

"By the power invested in my by the state of New York City I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your bride" before Liz could even finish talking Olivia had Alex wrapped in her arms kissing her wife. "May I present to you Mrs. & Mrs. Olivia Benson." The girls kissed again as all of their friends and family cheered them on. Liv swept Alex up into her arms and carried her down the aisle. Serena walked down the aisle with Abbie followed by Casey and El. Time to celebrate.

* * *

The reception was in full swing and Liv and Alex were dancing together while they laughed with their friends. Serena had caught the bouquet and Abbie took Casey down to get the garter. Now everyone was just having a good time. Liv took Alex by the hand and the two walked down the beach a little holding hands and looking up at the stars.

"Well Mrs. Benson we did it." Alex said wrapping her arms around Liv's neck and kissing her deeply. "We are finally married and you are stuck with me forever." Alex grinned as she was once again swept up into Liv's arms. "I love when you do that and just in case I haven't told you yet I love what you've done to your hair."

"I knew you would love it Mrs. Benson." Liv kissed Alex and spun in a circle. " I do love the way my name sounds on you." she teased " You have made me the happiest woman in the world today. There is only one thing that could maybe equal this feeling."

"Oh and what would that be? Passing your Sergeants exam?" Alex asked.

Liv stole a kiss and shook her head. "Nope having a little Alex running around at home. That would be the only thing that could possibly compare to the way I feel right now."

"In that case I think we had better start practicing on that tonight. Gonna want to make sure we are doing that right." Alex teased as she kissed Liv again. " Practice does make perfect." Liv agreed. As they walked back to the reception. "Let's make our exit and go practice making little Bensons."

* * *

The girls were sent off in style with a surprise fireworks display. Up on the balcony of their room with Liv holding her wife from behind, they watched the bright explosions light up the sky." I love you so much Alex." "I love you too baby." Alex kissed Liv over her shoulder and they just stood there for a while cuddling and watching the sky. This is what happens when a police detective falls in love with their ADA. They live happily ever after.


	2. Family

_**Originally written as a stand alone story but it fits so I figured I'd give you a little bonus to go with "Wedding Day" Hope you enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Liv was laying in the hospital bed when Casey and Serena walked in holding a bouncing Sami. "Mommy!" The little girl yelled when she spotted her mother laying in the bed and tried to wiggle out of her aunts arms.

"Hey princess, I missed you" Liv said as Serena lifted Sami up onto the bed with her. "You have to be careful sweetie, mommy is still really sore ok?" she said as she hugged and kissed her baby girl who still looked like the spitting image of her mama.

Casey sat down in the chair next to Liv's bed and pulled Serena down on her lap. "Where is Alex? I can't imagine that she would have left you alone. You still look like you've been hit by a bus." she teased which earned her a bop upside the head from her girlfriend. "Hey I was just kidding"

"Not funny Novak, knowing Liv that could happen one day." at the sound of Alex's voice everyone turned to look at the door. There stood Alex and a nurse pushing a bassinet into the room.

"Mama!" Sami jumped down from the bed and ran over to her mom to be picked up and kissed. "Well hello baby. Did you miss me or something?" Alex held her tight and walked back over to the bassinet which Sami looked down into making faces.

Serena was taking pictures of Alex and Sami as Sami got her first look at her baby brother. The little girl didn't seem to impressed with the wrinkly faced baby doll that was sleeping infront of her. Alex pointed at the baby "This is your baby brother."

* * *

The nurse took the baby out and handed him to Olivia. "Casey, Serena I would like to introduce you to your new nephew. Chase Alexander Cabot-Benson.." The baby that nestled into Liv's chest had chestnut brown hair and his mothers coloring.

"Oh my god Liv he is gorgeous. He looks just like you." Serena was fusing and taking pictures of mother and son together. Just then the door to the room opened again and Casey and Serena had a shocked look on their faces.

"Ladies we had a little surprise lastnight as well." Alex said as she and Liv grinned from ear to ear. "Say hello to your niece, Danielle Sofia Cabot-Benson. TWINS! We're still not sure how she was able to hide the whole time but she's completely healthy and just as beautiful as her brother."

Casey was still in shock and just looked on as her girlfriend walked over to the bassinet. This baby was just as beautiful as her brother but she was awake. Though still light you could tell her eyes would turn to be the same shade as her mothers. Alex was so screwed when this girl found out just what those eyes could do. Serena was willing to bet that Chase would have those eyes as well. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can Rena." Alex said sitting down with Sami on her lap, the excitement of gaining a brother and sister seemed like old news to the little girl as she fell asleep holding onto her mama.

Liv held Chase close as she covered her chest with a light blanket and worked her nipple into the baby's hungry mouth. "Sorry girls, the little man doesn't want to wait any more for his dinner." Alex laughed as she watched her wife nurse their son.

Serena sat down next to Casey with Danielle facing her. "Baby look at these eyes, tell me she's not the spitting image of Liv" Casey agreed and went to run her finger over the babies only to have her finger captured by her,

"Aw Casey I think she likes you." Alex said gently rocking Sami in her arms. "When are you and Rena going to give us a niece or a nephew?"

All of the color drained from Casey's face and all of the girls started laughing. Liv was the first one to gain some sort of control over herself. "Casey its ok she's only teasing. Although you have to admit that the two of you would make some really cute babies."

Casey looked at Serena holding the baby girl and at the baby girl who had her finger. "Oh I'm not scared, we were just going to wait to tell you guys." she squeezed Rena closer "Rena is 2 months along. So the answer to your question is sometime around Thanksgiving."

Screams and cheers could be heard as the girls congratulated each other with hugs and kisses. Casey and Serena decided to give the girls some time alone with there new family and promised to come back for Sami a little while later to take her home with them and spoil her rotten while here moms were in the hospital with the babies.

* * *

Alex laid Sami down on the bed between Liv's knees and climbed in next to her wife. Serena handed over Dani and stole one last kiss from each of the babies and her friends. "One more picture girls and we'll see you in an hour or two."

Alex and Liv smiled as they held the babies up for the camera, the proud look that came from them needed no words. Serena couldn't help herself and she stole a few more candid shots of Liv and Alex stealing kisses from each other.

Once they were alone Alex rested her head on Liv's shoulder. "Thank you baby." she said as she cuddled her sleeping daughter and watched her son continue to nurse but now without the blanket covering his head.

"What are you thanking me for sweetheart?" she asked as she started burping the baby. Alex stole a kiss. "You gave me what I always wanted. A mini version of yourself just like you promised." she teased.

Liv laughed "Careful what you ask for Alexandra. You asked for a mini me and you ended up with two instead. There is just no stopping me once I get started" she joked as she hugged her wife.

"Olivia Serena Benson I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you and our children with all of my heart and feel completely blessed to have them and you in my life." the kiss that followed made Liv wish that they were at home in their own bed. With the babies moved to the center of the bed all 5 members of the Cabot-Benson clan fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
